


Safe and Sound

by jonbsims



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: (implied) - Freeform, Abuse, Creepy Fluff, Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Unhealthy Relationships, Web!Martin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:55:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 609
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonbsims/pseuds/jonbsims
Summary: Martin just wants to keep Jon safe.  He'll do whatever it takes, even if it means Jon is a little scared of him.  It's okay, he'll be safe.





	Safe and Sound

He is not surprised when Martin shows up at his apartment.

Well, not as surprised as he should be, at least - he still jumps at the sight of the man at his window.

He considers his options very briefly before Martin begins to look concerned, and slightly annoyed, so he quickly opens it up, allowing his assistant to easily crawl through it.

Jon watches carefully as Martin stretches, unfurling his arms, all of them - and tries not to flinch at the sound of sickening cracks coming from the joints extending from his torso, instead watching from a safe distance.

Martin sighs, long and hard, content. He turns to face Jon, smile wide and full of gentle affection before he frowns at his beloved’s expression.

“You don’t like that I’m here,” he states.

Jon simply hums, closing the window - he wouldn’t want any more spiders to get inside. He gasps when Martin walks up behind him, wrapping many arms around him. He tries not to flinch at the skittering feeling across his skin

“I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to frighten you,” Martin says.

“I know.”

“I just… You’re so vulnerable here. In this tiny little apartment, all by yourself. So small. So _fragile_.” Jon shudders as he presses soft kisses into his neck, against his pulse. “Would be so easy for someone to come here, spirit you away. Wouldn’t want you to get kidnapped again, now would we?”

He nods shakily as Martin grabs his hand, entwining their fingers in a tight lock.

“It’s okay though,” Martin continues, “because I’m here now! No one can hurt you while I’m here. I’ll keep you safe. You’ll be safe, as long as you stay right here. I’ll protect you, Jon.”

He grabs Jon’s jaw, turns it towards him for a chaste kiss before breaking into a big smile and giggling.

Jon represses the urge to ask what in god’s name could be so funny.

“I’m sorry, I just… I can’t believe this is real, you know? I love you. I love you so much, Jon.”

The archivist sighs, and does his best to imitate what might be called a smile.

“I love you too… _Martin_.”

Martin. Martin, not the many legged abomination that may or may not choose him as his next meal if he’s not satisfied. Martin, who is gazing so tenderly at him, like he was the most cherished thing in the world.

“Mm. Have you eaten today?”

“Yes.”

Martin tilts his head, blinking suspiciously.

“What did you eat?”

Jon bites his lip, trying to turn his head away before Martin forces him to stay in place.

“I’m fine, really. I’ve had plenty to eat today. You don’t need to worry about me all the time,” Jon mutters quickly.

“ **Tell me** ,” Martin says, and he can feel the threads around his neck tighten, pulling at his senses and his tongue, just as his own compulsion would. He knows he could resist. He does not.

“An apple and some biscuits.”

Martin sighs, but smiles and lazily kisses at his jaw. Jon can’t help but feel blush, in guilt or affection he does not know.

“Okay. I’ll make us some dinner. I’m sure I can scrounge something from your cupboards. Just sit down at the table and stay put, mkay?”

Jon murmurs in agreement, slumps over in relief when he’s released from Martin’s embrace.

Martin cares about him. Martin wants to keep him safe, and for him to be happy. He tries to keep that in mind as he sits down, senses numbed from being Commanded, the pale string wrapped around him sharp against his throat as he swallows down his anxiety.

**Author's Note:**

> loosely based on [this](https://jaegerfker420.tumblr.com/post/183983230003/how-about-jon-reluctantly-cuddling-his-spider) lovely piece of artwork by tk. writing martin being creepy is....difficult


End file.
